Fire Flower
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: For event saver: Banjir TomatCeri 2014/"Kau tahu? Cintaku padamu itu seperti kembang api."/"EH?"/Fluffy, Romance parable, gombalan Sasu-nyan yang gajeness/Rnr?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Savers Contest: 'Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014'**

"**FIRE FLOWER"**

**AU, Romance, Fluff, aneh, gaje, dan pasaran. T3T**

**For beloved 'SasuSaku' and Saver**

**Banjir Tomat Ceri IV**

"**Fresh and Reddish like Tomato and Cherry" ^^**

"_Jangan jadikan cintamu seperti kembang api."_

"_Keindahan diawal yang hanya berlangsung sekejap."_

Sakura menarik tangan besar kekasihnya yang sedang menggerutu kesal. Gadis berhelaian softpink sebahu itu tersenyum lebar saat menatap keramaian disekitar mereka, menggandeng mesra Uchiha Sasuke disebelahnya. Yang justru tengah memasang tampang berbalik dengannya.

"Sakura."

Suara baritone Sasuke yang dalam memanggil khas namanya. Membuat kepala sewarna arum manis itu tertoleh, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang tertoreh dibibirnya. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ramai seperti ini?"

Sakura mendengar jelas pertanyaan lelaki yang tengah digandengnya (baca: diseretnya). Ia tak lagi menolehkan kepala, melainkan menjawab keras ditengah keramaian sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun tak suka keramaian, ya? Seharusnya Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan seperti ini sesekali. Ini menyenangkan lho! Ada banyak orang disekeliling kita! Kita bisa mengamati mereka!"

Sakura memang tak menoleh, namun senyuman lebarnya masih tertoreh. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas. Tersamarkan oleh hiruk-pikuk keramaian pusat kota yang dipadati warga.

Sebenarnya malam ini, ada banyak warga yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, miskin dan kaya. Semuanya berkumpul untuk menikmati pusat kota yang akan segera menjadi tempat terselenggaranya acara festival kembang api musim panas tahunan.

Di Konoha, musim panas selalu dipadati dengan belasan jadwal festival. Salah satu yang paling meriah adalah festival kembang api. Dan Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink pucat sebahu dengan mata emerald itu juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ia ikut memeriahkan festival kembang api musim panas tahun ini, dengan manggaet kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Yang notabeni benci keramaian seperti di tempat ini.

Tapi menghadapi permohonan Sakura plus puppy eyesnya, membuat Sasuke lama-lama jadi tak tega. Akhirnya ia menyetujui ajakan gadis itu untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat festival kembang api malam ini.

INGAT! INI ADALAH YANG PERTAMA KALINYA BAGI SASUKE!

Dan yang pertama ini hanya ia berikan pada Sakura seorang. Kekasih merah muda yang begitu dicintainya.

Tapi tentu saja mood Sasuke jadi buruk begitu mendapati dirinya diseret oleh Sakura ketengah keramaian seperti ini. Sakura menariknya hingga ke sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir sungai. Katanya supaya mereka mudah memandangi kembang api yang akan dinyalakan bersama-sama saat festival nanti.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat. Musim panas memang bersuhu panas, seperti namanya. Bahkan di malam hari seperti ini.

"Ne... ne Sasuke-kun kembang apinya akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi."

Sakura yang berseru semangat disebelahnya, membuat Sasuke sejenak menoleh menatapnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, yang tengah mendongak keatas.

Syuuu~

Belasan, ah bukan. Sepertinya ada puluhan kembang api yang dinyalakan bersama-sama. Menimbulkan bunyi suara yang tak pelan.

Duarr Duarr Duarr

Dan setelah puluhan cahaya kecil tadi bergerak kelangit dengan cepat, mereka kemudian meledak bersama-sama. Membentuk cahaya warna-warni yang lebih besar. Menghiasi langit. Membuat seluruh mata yang menatapnya berdecak kagum.

Sedikit banyak, Sasuke melupakan emosinya. Iapun ikut hanyut dalam rasa kagum akan kembang api yang meledak dengan indah diatas sana. Sepertinya sesekali menonton festival kembang api seperti ini tak buruk juga, pikir Sasuke dalam hati masih mendongak mengawasi cahaya warna-warni yang membentuk bunga diatas sana.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kembang apinya cantik ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke yang masih mendongakkan kepala. Gadis itu kemudian terkekeh kecil, sepertinya Sasukepun terpana. Ia tak jadi menyesal karna memaksa dan menyeret lelaki itu untuk menemaninya.

"Sasuke-kun. Boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?"

"Hn?"

"Nyatakan lagi cintamu padaku. Sekarang juga."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dengan cepat, ia menatap heran pada Sakura yang masih saja mendongak keatas sana.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin mendengarnya saja. Bukannya romantis jika seorang lelaki mengatakan cinta pada perempuan dibawah kembang api yang menyala?"

"Cih, omong kosong."

Sasuke berdecih, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti, menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang menganggap remeh permintaannya.

"Apa susahnya mengatakan cinta padaku sekarang juga, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, jangan kekanakan. Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Lagipula kau sudah tahu perasaanku tanpa aku mengatakannya lagi."

Syuuu~

Kembang api selanjutnya kembali diluncurkan, cahaya kecil bergerak naik kelangit bersama-sama dengan suara dengingan yang keras.

Duarr Duarr Duarr

Dan kemudian cahaya-cahaya kecil itu meledak dilangit, membentuk cahaya warna-warni yang lebih besar. Menghias langit malam dengan cahaya indahnya yang sebentuk bunga. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali terpesona.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pakai perumpamaan saja?"

Sasuke bertanya. Tak menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya, tanda kalau ia setuju-setuju saja. Meski agak tak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke nantinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dari mulut dengan perlahan. Kemudian tersenyum tipis sekali sambil berkata.

"Cintaku padamu itu, seperti kembang api."

"Kembang api? Kenapa kembang api, Sasuke-kun? Bukannya cinta justru jangan seperti kembang api?"

Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Sasuke sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa karna kembang api cepat menghilang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kembang api indah, tapi cepat lenyap. Begitu pula dengan cinta yang diperumpamakan dengan kembang api. Cinta yang indah diawalnya, tapi cepat menghilang. Perasaan itu cepat berlalu. Apa perasaan Sasuke-kun kepadaku seperti itu?"

Sakura bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap Sasuke yang balas memandangnya. Sasuke meraih satu tangan Sakura, meletakkan tangan lembut gadis itu dipipinya. Kemudian mengusapkannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ibu jari Sakura yang kemudian membelai lembut kulit wajahnya.

Hangat. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Justru perumpamaan cintaku seperti kembang api itu berbeda, Sakura."

"?"

"Cintaku padamu itu seperti kembang api. Yang awalnya hanya berupa cahaya kecil, namum lama-kelamaan cahaya kecil itu mampu bergerak naik keatas. Bergerak mencapai langit yang mustahil untuk dicapai oleh wujud kecilnya. Namun cahaya kecil itu berhasil, kemudian meledakkan diri. Untuk dapat menghiasi langit malam yang suram dengan cahaya warna-warninya. Cahaya yang besar. Cahaya yang indah. Menyingkirkan kegelapan dilangit yang kelam."

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap lurus sepasang emerald didepannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Cahaya indah yang cepat berlalu. Itulah kembang api. Meski cepat berakhir, kembang api selalu berharap. Agar cahaya sementaranya dapat diingat selalu didalam hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Agar cahayanya yang sudah tiada tetap menyala dalam kenangan mereka. Karna kembang api, rela meledakkan diri untuk cahaya indahnya yang sekejap."

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Sakura diwajahnya. Membuat gadis itu tak mampu menahan genangan air mata dipelupuknya.

"Sama seperti cintaku. Aku rela berkorban, atau bahkan meledakkan diri untukmu. Agar kau selalu ingat aku, dan cintaku. Jadi jangan lupakan aku dalam setiap kenanganmu."

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling manis yang pernah didengarkannya. Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat. Memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan erat, kemudian menumpahkan tangis haru dan bahagianya.

Bahagia mengetahui betapa ia begitu dicintai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakanmu Sasuke. Dan lagi kembang api tidak lenyap."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum arti.

"Karna kembang api berubah menjadi asap yang kelak akan terbang bersama angin. Jadi kembang api tidak perlu sendirian, karna akan selalu ada angin yang bersamanya dalam wujud baru. Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan lenyap setelah berkorban untukku. Karna aku angin yang akan selalu bersama wujud baru Sasuke-kun setelah meledak menjadi kembang api. Cahaya kembang api yang indah, akan terus menyala didalam hati."

Sakura tersenyum lebar diakhir ucapannya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia menghirup wangi khas dari puncak kepala berhelaian softpink gadis itu.

"Hn."

"_Tapi menurutku, cintaku padamu justru seperti kembang api."_

"_Yang rela meledakkan diri sendiri, hanya untuk keindahan sesaat"_

"_Agar sepasang mata yang ia cintai, melihat wujud indahnya meski hanya sekejap."_

"_Dan berharap, semoga cahaya warna-warninya tetap menyala, terus diingat."_

"_Kembang api yang lenyap, menjadi asap."_

"_Yang kelak akan bersama angin."_

"_Selamanya."_

"_Kau dan aku."_

"_Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Semoga bisa bersama selamanya."_

"_Dengan bahagia"_

**[Omake]**

Dan kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling mengecup kasih dibawah lembayung kembang api.

**~OWARI~**

A/N: Yosha! Akhirnya fict Banjir TomatCeri pertamaku selesai juga TwT Meski karyaku sangat pasaran dan abal, ga jelas lagi maksudnya apa T^T Ini tahun pertamaku berpartisipasi dalam event SasuSaku ini. Ahh~ senang sekali akhirnya bisa ikut juga /elap ingus/

Tak usah banyak cincong, monggo direview minna? :3 /adakah kiranya yang berkenan?/ XD

**Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014**

"**Fresh and Reddish Like Cherry and Tomato."**

**Banjir Tomat Ceri IV ;)**


End file.
